shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Assassin+ Main Story: Prologue Script
Please Note: * The default name "Yui" is used in lieu of the name you have chosen for yourself for the sake of a smoother reading of the scripts (instead of using something like "player name" or "insert your name here"). * This page, like all the other script pages, is entirely made up of SPOILERS. Do NOT read any further if you wish to remain oblivious to the plot and details that are revealed later in the story. Happy reading! Part 1 Until yesterday, I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams what would then transpire. We were a happy family of three, Father, Mother, and me... ???: "Open up!!" In the middle of the night, someone was furiously pounding on the door. ??? (Yui): "Father...?" Father: "...Dear..." Mother: "Yes..." Father: "Put her in the hiding place!" Mother: "I know." Mother took my hand and then pulled up the tatami mat on the floor. She then removed the floor board. ??? (Yui): "Mother, what..." Mother: "Listen to me. You need to hide in here." ??? (Yui): "But Mother--" Mother: "Just do as I say." ??? (Yui): "...Yes ma'am." Sensing that something terrible was happening by the serious and urgent look on my mother's face, I nodded meekly. At the same instant I slipped into the space underneath the floor, the floorboards were replaced, and everything around me was plunged into darkness. (What on earth is going on...?) (I'm scared...) Father: "I'm coming." I could faintly hear my father's voice. Immediately as the door was opened, I heard the sound of several people entering the house, zori sandals on their feet. ???: "You are under arrest for the crime of assisting in smuggling activities." (...Smuggling...!?) Mother: "What...?! My husband would never..." Father: "Lord Tori, I have no knowledge of committing any such crime." (...Tori....?) Father: "Besides, if it's smuggling you're concerned about, wouldn't you know more about that than I...?" Yozo: "Oh, so that's how you want to place this? We have evidence of your crimes, so give up the ruse." Father: "...Evidence?" Yozo: "Yes, hard evidence." At that moment, I heard the sound of a sword as it slid against its sheath. Father: "Aaaargh...!!" Mother: "No!!" (W-What just...? Father...) Yozo: "I'm sure you'd be too lonely all by yourself." Mother: "Aaahh!!" (Mother...!?) ???: "Tori! What do you think you're doing by killing them like that?!" (Huh...?) Yozo: "What? If we're asked, we can just say we had to kill them because they resisted arrest." Yozo: "These guys knew too much. It would be too dangerous for us to let them live." Yozo: "We'll have them pay for all of their crimes." Yozo: "Grab the corpses." (Did he just say...corpses...?) My body started to tremble. (No, this can't be... I don't believe it...) After the house fell silent, I slowly pushed up the floorboards and crept out. ??? (Yui): "No..." Bright red puddles of blood from two bodies were spreading across the floor. That man had said "corpses." So that meant... (My mother and father... they're...dead...?) But neither of their bodies were anywhere to be seen. All that was left were the imprints of zori sandals in the tatami mats and some kind of bill, stained with blood, that had apparently belonged to my father. ??? (Yui): "Father... Mother..." Tears welled in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks. The happy days we'd enjoyed until just yesterday had come crashing down before me. (This... This is just too much...!) (My father would never, ever be a smuggler...!!) (Not my father, the constable, so upright and just...!!) ??? (Yui): "Tori..." (I know that name. Yozo Tori...) (He's the Magistrate of the North Ward...and Father's superior.) (From what he said, it sounded like he intended to kill Father all along...) (It must've been that Tori guy who was really doing the smuggling.) (And my father found out about it...and that's why he was killed.) ??? (Yui): "I'm sure if I go back in the house, those guys will come back again..." (I can't go in there, but I also can't go to the magistrate's office without any proof of what happened...) (What should I do...) I wandered aimlessly around the silent midnight streets. (I guess all that's left is to join my mother and father...) (I can't bear to go on living all alone...) Just then, I thought I saw a glimmer of light from the alley. ??? (Yui): "...?" (What was that...?) Straining my eyes to see through the darkness, I closely crept towards the alleyway. The moon came out from behind a cloud and shone its light down into the streets. A sharply glittering blade... And drops of dark crimson blood... Someone, most likely a man, dressed in dark clothing was standing there, blending into the night. And at his feet, fallen to the ground and bleeding, was another man...dead. ??? (Yui): "Wha...who...?" From out of the darkness, the dark-clothed man's eyes glimmered. ??? (Yui): "Who are you...?" ??? (Soji): "..." Instantly, the shadowy figure deftly climbed up onto the roof. Then, he disappeared, swallowed up into the night. ??? (Yui): "W-What was that..." My body shook with fear, and I sank to the ground. (Another murder... Who was that man?) ??? (Yui): "Maybe..." I remembered something I'd once heard. "As long as you pay, they'll kill, steal, do anything at all." Those assassins... People called them... ??? (Yui): "Vigilantes..." (This man who was murdered... Was he assassinated?) (By that man in the dark clothes...) ??? (Yui): "First things first, I'd better get out of here..." (If I stay, someone might suspect me of being the murderer.) In my chest pocket, I clutched the small amount of money I'd been left by my parents. (With this money...) It felt eerie being at the deathly silent shrine at night. But I drew up my courage and placed the pouch of money into the shrine's offertory box. Part 2 (I'm pretty sure I heard a rumor that you leave your money hear sic and then say your request out loud...) Yui: "Please, I just want the man, Tori, who killed my parents to get the punishment he deserves." Yui: "He killed them to keep them quiet because they knew about his smuggling." Yui: "Please..." For a while, I stood before the shrine, oppressed by the silence. The only sound was the idle whispers of tree leaves fluttering in the wind. Yui: "...It's no use..." (I guess it was just a rumor after all...) Just as I was reaching to take back the money pouch... A hand suddenly slipped out of nowehere and grabbed onto mine. Yui: "Aah...!?" ??? (Kinshiro): "Be quiet, please." Arms circled around me from behind, and my mouth was covered up. Yui: "Mmp...mmph...!" ??? (Kinshiro): "Don't struggle." I was quickly blindfolded and gagged and then thrown over someone's shoulder. Yui: "Mmmmmm...!!" (Who...?! Not one of Tori's men?!) (Where are they taking me...?!) ??? (Kinshiro): "We're here." I was slowly set down on the floor and had my gag and blindfold removed. My blurry vision gradually became clear. Yui: "Where am I...?" (It looks like...a room in a teahouse, maybe?) ??? (Kinshiro): "Now, young lady." A man plopped himself down in front of me. As far as I could tell from his voice, it was the same man who had kidnapped me. Yui: "What...what do you want with me?!" ??? (Kinshiro): "Well now, what do I want?" ??? (Soji): "Kinshiro! What do you think you're doing, bringing this girl here?" ??? (Aoi): "Why this girl...?" ??? (Sion): "She couldn't be yours, could she?" When I looked around me, I saw there were three other men. Yui: "U-Um..." ??? (Kinshiro): "You saw what happened earlier, didn't you?" Yui: "Earlier..?" ??? (Kinshiro): "In the alley." Yui: "...!" Just remembering back now made me quake with fear. Yui: "...Yes." ??? (Kinshiro): "You mean, she saw you...?" ??? (Aoi): "Damn it..." ??? (Sion): "Even if she did see, what's she doing here?" ??? (Kinshiro): "We couldn't very well leave her there to go tell the magistrate what she'd seen." (So it was him back there...?) (Meaning, these guys are...) Yui: "...Are you guys the vigilantes?" ??? (Soji): "...!!" ??? (Kinshiro): "Indeed we are." ??? (Kinshiro): "I'm the boss here, Kinshiro." ??? (Kinshiro): "The ones who actually do all the work...are these three here." One of the men turned away from me, one sighed, and one gave me a small smile. Kinshiro: "You had a request, did you not?" Yui: "..." (My mother and father were innocent victims...) (I have to clear their names.) Yui: "...Yes, I do." Kinshiro: "Very well. Catch." Kinshiro tossed my money bag to me. Kinshiro: "Can you restate your request on more time?" Yui: "...Sure." Yui: "My parents were murdered. They were falsely accused of smuggling crimes." Yui: "While they were being arrested, they were killed, under the pretense that they'd been resisting the police..." Yui: "I heard everything that happened from where I was hiding underneath the floor." Yui: "They were killed before they'd had a chance to resist for even one second!" Yui: "Yozo Tori...he's the murderer. He killed my parents for uncovering his own smuggling." Kinshiro: "...Yozo Tori, you say." Yui: "I have ten gold coins." I held out the bag of money to Kinshiro. Yui: "...Please accept my request." Kinshiro: "You look determined enough. Fine. I think I've got a good grasp on how you feel." Yui: "So you'll do it?" Kinshiro: "Well, when it comes to Tori, it is sort of my business after all, being another magistrate. However, there is one condition." Yui: "A condition...?" Kinshiro: "Now that you've seen where we work...unfortunately, we can't let you go." Kinshiro: "I'm sure you understand." Yui: "Y-Yes..." Kinshiro: "So, how about it? How would you like to become one of us?" Yui: "Huh...!?" ??? (Soji): "Hey, Kinshiro, what're you talking about?" ??? (Aoi): "You can't be serious! Don't you think that's going a little too far, even to joke about?" ??? (Sion): "Yeah, Kinshiro. And you can't really think this woman could be a vigilante..." Kinshiro: "Shut up, all of you." Kinshiro: "If you refuse to become a vigilante, I'll send you to join your parents right here and now." Yui: "...!!" (He means...he's going to kill me?!) Kinshiro: "What will it be, young lady? Show me just how determined you are to avenge your parents." I was scared to death. I wanted nothing more than to run away. But I had to see this through... I couldn't just run away. I tightly clenched my fists. Yui: "...As long as I can get revenge on the people who killed my parents." Yui: "And once more thing. Don't call me 'young lady.' My name is Yui Takao." Kinshiro: "Haha! I think I like you. Okay then, Yui." Kinshiro: "You'll be working alongside one of these three men." Yui: "One of them..." One man a stubborn, serious-looking constable type. One handsome and well-dressed, seemingly capricious man. And one brightly smiling, kind-looking gentleman. Whose hand will you take...? Category:Scripts Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Ninja Assassin Scripts Category:Ninja Assassin Main Story